Diary of a Wimpy Teen
Fanfiction of Wikia user:Mark Smit Diary of a Wimpy Teen is a Diary of a Wimpy Kid spin off. Plot A 15 years old skinny,weak,rude and selfish highschool freshman named Greg Heffley is having trouble in highschool because he still can't keep his nostalgia habits away and still is wimpy and weak and likes to play video games and also gets beaten up by kids younger then him. He has a elder brother Rodrick who is struggling in college and has a heavy metal band called Loded Diper and a younger one named Emmanuel,Manny for short who is in first grade and is very annoying and intelligent and greedy and cares only about himself and nobody else. Changes and New Things *In the Diary of a Wimpy Teen it shows how Greg survives his highschool years ,Rodrick in College and Many In elemantry school. *In Highschool Greg is no longer friends with Rowley. *Greg is still very skinny and weak and still plays video games and doesn't bullies small children. *Rodrick is Trying to do his best in college but is failing very badly and he uses his van to travel and he isn't running his band Loded Diper a lot these days. *Manny is in the first grade and has starting to pronounce well and no longer calls Greg Bubby. *Rowley is black belt in karate now. *There is no change in Greg's look but he appears only slightly taller then his normal height because he doesn't excersise and keeps playing video games. *Uncle Gary currently has no wife as he had divorce with sonja. *Greg's Great Grandma Gammie is no longer alive so all the people who had putten sticky notes on her things have got those things even greg got the one or two things he put stick notes on. *Rodrick buys a used car for college. *Rowley's father still won't let Rowley play violent video games even though he is old enough to play violent video games. *Greg doesn't have any friends in highschool because he is no longer friends with Rowley his only friend. *Greg is still trying to win Holly's heart but keeps failing. *Greg's New Best Friend is Ben the character from Diary of a wimpy kid who only appears in the online version of the jeff kinney book. *Greg is more skinnier then before. *Dad and Mom are in their late 40s and early 40s. *Bill has retired from Loded Diper as he is very old. *Rodrick's Grade improve in the ending. *Fregley is even more nastier then before and his jokes are more disgusting. *Chirag Gupta has grown much then before and even has a longer nose then before. *Grandpa and Gramma are in there 80s *Manny is in his first grade and is more intelligent then before. *Rodrick passes highschool with good grades (as he cheats and makes his dad type out his papers and teachers don't notice that) *Rodrick's part time job is too play drum for a band. *Abigail breaks up with Rowley as he is too childish and stupid and people Abigail make fun of her for being his girlfriend. *The Cheese touch started again in Crosslands highschool (Greg's Current School) when Greg bought a sandwhich but his cheese dropped of from his sandwhich and fell in the corridoor and its started again,when Greg tries to pick it up. *Rowley is still childish and stupid and takes a lot of time to tie his shoelaces. *Greg is still weak and is made fun of and gets beaten up alot. *Rodrick's Sat Results are revealed in the very end. *Heather Hills gets caught two times for smoking outside the college building. *Manny is quite smart as he guessed Greg's email password. *Manny is the only character not to have any love intrests. *Rodrick has his own Iphone. * Major Characters Manny is Greg and Rodrick's brother and is a very intelligent,smart but greedy and selfish and is bad at studies and cares only about himself and his toys and nobody else and is a kindergarten drop-out. He still has imaginary friends like charles tribble,johnny cheddar,petey and a bunch of his old imaginary friends from the third wheel. He still is afraid and believes that potty monster is real,even though his parents and Greg tell him he is not real and is just made up by Uncle Joe. Greg Heffley Greg is Rodrick and Manny's brother and is a skinny,weak and sometimes selfish and rude highschool freshmanwho doesn't really has any friends in the starting but becomes friend again with his ex-best friend Rowley later. Greg still plays a lot of video games and has alot of his nostalgia habits still remaning and he has no interest in playing outside and he is even shown quite short and weak. His changes in look is his eyebrows wich are much thinner then Rodrick. Rodrick Heffley Rodrick is Greg and Manny's elder brother who is struggling in college and owns a heavy metal band called Loded Diper,Rodrick doesn't bullies Greg alot whenever he' comes home from college for holidays. Rodrick is looking for a new band lead singer as Bill retired even though he is only in his late 40s. Rodrick's orignal version had a shaved beard but it was removed,but it was shown in a flash back he had but he shaved it all,removing it completley. Rowley Jefferson Rowley is Greg's childish friend who just recently broke up with his girlfriend Abigail who dumped him for being to childish. Rowley still buck toothed mouth even though he is pre-mature and his parents still don't allow him to play any video game with violence in it. Holly Hills Holly is a girl in Greg's Grade who Greg has a crush on and tries to impress her,but she hardly pays attention to him,According to Greg is very attractive. Like her sister,she is also a lifeguard at the pool,but gets fired.